Paladin Legions
Overview The paladin legions are beholden to no country, only to their deity. They do however almost exclusively base their home in (Norricum). The legions work together as a cohesive force launching crusades against the threats to the forces of good and peace. The legions hold to a few core rules as a military: #No more than 500 men of any one legion may participate in any one military force outside of their home barracks. This means that if the legions march to war, no one military force in the field cannot have more than 500 fighting men of one deity. Military units consist of men from multiple deities to ensure that no one legion becomes a force to conquer. multiple armies may march together with different leaders at the head of each army such that no one deity has more sway. #The Legions cannot act in any war that is not a religious war save the following circumstances ##The war is decidedly evil ##The war threatens a holy city, or host city to a legion ##The war threatens a religion in any way #The Legions cannot be used by any country as a personal army #Legions cannot accept any payment to act as protection for any country, organization, or individual #No Legionnaire can make deals on behalf of the legion on his own. Any decision that affects more of the legion that those under his command must be passed up the line. Decisions affecting other legions may be made by a representative of that legion of at least officer rank. Location The Legions are based mainly in (Norricum) which pays considerable amounts to the legions in tribute to garrison in their cities (exploiting the second part of section 2 subsection 2). There are legions based outside of (norricum) where there are holy cities, or kingdoms particular to one deity, or simply to protect their interests. Among these are: *Hector's Gate: Main barracks for the Legion of Hector Lightbringer Every good or Neutral aligned kingdom has at least a small outpost with many of the largest city states hosting rotating Legion patrols. These patrols act as emissaries and recruiters for the legions, showing strength and support by being in a location (thus protecting it from evil) while collecting information about the local events and recruiting new troops for their legions, or for legions more appropriate for the deity. Legionaries The members of each legion are not necessarily paladins of heroic level. Most are simply soldiers who fight in the name of a deity. Each soldier is refereed to as a legionnaire until they are endowed with the powers of a paladin by their deity. Most never receive these powers, but fight with vigor and devotion all the same. Once raised to paladin they are given the rank of Sargent automatically. While a legionnaire can climb the ranks with much hard work and diligence, a paladin is given priority in promotions and seen in more favor. Paladins The paladins are given leeway to pursue callings and missions on their own. If a paladin receives a vision from a deity (his deity most of all) he may pass command to another and pursue the calling. Paladins are expected to check in regularly by message or in person, a paladin can check in at any fort or patrol they come across and expect their message to be carried back. A paladin may claim the right of brotherhood to seek shelter with any other paladin, and request their assistance so long as it does not detract from any mission either might be on. A paladin may request the right of the legion to call upon legionnaire for assistance so long as it is to further the paladin's mission directly (this is a serious matter as it derails the legionaries from their mission and might put them in danger. It must only be done when there is no other choice and the needs of the deity outweigh the lives of the men). As paladins are always considered on duty, and in the service of their deity, any Paladins caught lying or allowing evil acts by a comrade may be brought before a tribunal where they will be stripped of their connection to their deity. One who has been Disconnected, his words will be heard less than any common peasant praying to the deity for the first time. Clerics Clerics serve in a support role providing healing as well as spiritual aid. Clerics are seen before and after each mission to provide guidance and atonement for deeds done during the mission. Clerics traveling with the armies count their number towards the number of fighting men just as paladins and legionnaires do. Clerics may only gain rank within the cleric order of the legion, commanding only other clerics rather than the legionnaires and paladins.